crazybobsfandomcom-20200222-history
LCN
Info *This is incomplete more will be added La Coca Nostra better known as LCN, this is a rule-breaking criminal organization, headed by Raging_Bull and a number of co-leaders. The Start The start came when five friends(el_loco, Joao,Pedro2mp, eric_sweeney and p0th#@d) decided to join upwith a minor gang called La Costa Nostra headed by Pvt_88. They started in modest beginnings when Pvt_88 won the lottery. They bought one of the first houses in Los Santos. There group was founded on cooperation and teamwork. The group was not rich but they had loyal members. They also agree'd to that they would not use ANY other vehicles than a trust old FCR, and not use any other methods to kill or harm people, exept fishslapping with piranhas, and drive-bying from their FCR. If they REALLY have to, i mean, always, they will use their Sawnoff shotgun with no-reload cheat. The Wars LCN has been involved with numerous wars with other groups such as FISH. They are currently hostile to both SAM and DMH. The FISH Chapter LCN has a protection style war method. They will defend there members and business intrests with there lives. They also offer protection to oppression. Raging_Bull came looking for protection and some form of peace with his rival group FISH. They sheltered the man and protected him because of this they saw the kind of oppression he faced. FISH was made up of millionaires and they attacked him with heavy weight piranhas which lead to instant death with one fishslap. After some struggle preventing war became impossible. By that time LCN had grown to over 10 active members. The battlegrounds were usually Angel Pine and Bayside. LCN usually did more harm fighting at these locations. FISH at times camped at then leader el_locos house. There were huge loses in these wars. Eventually however with the introduction of SAM into the war LCN was having trouble. 3PEl_Loco (Former Leader) 3PEl_Loco A.K.A the fearless leader (A name given to him by Assassin), was given leadership of LCN because all the members thought he was tough and skilled enough to guide the gang to success. As soon as he became leader many people from conflicting gangs(SAM, FISH) attempted to zero him but failed. He was a huge target on the server which caused him to become a little trigger happy. After a few months on leading the gang and making it stronger the problems with him and Assassin started, which later on lead to a ban. Assassin helped SAM in a war between LCN and SAM which was at Angel Pine. Assassin was not a member of SAM but he helped SAM since they was loosing the battle. This got 3PEl_Loco annoyed so he killed Assassin which started off a huge conflict between them. 3PEl_Loco] usually killed Assassin who then reported it on the forums which caused 3PEl_Loco to get banned. Facts ''- 3PEl_Loco got banned by an admin called Llama for the reason 'everyone has had enough of your DMing, ZEROing and amour cheats.'' ''- 3PEl_Loco is currently banned and waiting to get unbanned.'' Members LCN has numerous members however i am only listing the active ones. Leader - Raging bull Pitbull WraithFIN KGBMick] P0th#@d P0thead eric_sweeney erva peacefighter ghettokid uchewuzhere BugsBunny highevery1time Mike_15 UNCLEMURDA marko_croatia El_loco - Also got banned because he cheated. uchewuzhere